Spellbinder:  Blessing or Curse!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mr John Black end up in the Spellbinder-world.
1. The New Order!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spellbinder or Days of our Lives.**

**Author's note: This story take place after Spellbinder and Spellbinder 2 and John Black is the John Black from the year 1999.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spellbinder - Blessing or Curse.<strong>

**In the Spellbinder-world it's been many years since Paul's last visit and Riana, now an adult woman in her 50's is the new leader of the Spellbinders who now are much more friendly than they used to be.**

"Sometimes I wonder what happened to Paul..." Riana says to her second-in-command Rahmun.

"The time move different in his world, maybe he died several years ago." says Rahmun.

"I wish we could re-open the gate to Paul's world, but it's too dangerous, for them _**and **_for us."

"Have Tharius and his men returned yet?"

"No."

"If what we've found is real we might finally be able to bring peace and glory to everyone in this world."

At the same time in the town of Salem in USA in the year 2008 the man known as John Black is in his car on the way home when the car is hit by a strange energy-bolt.

When John wake up he is still in his car that's damaged beyond repair, but he is no longer in Salem. He is at the foot of a hill that has a large medieval-style castle on top of it.

"Where the fuck am I...?"

A man on a horse appears. The man is wearing something that's similar to the power suits that the Spellbinders use, but also different.

"Speak your name and rank, sir!" says the unknown man when he notice John Black.

"Mr John Black, former high ranking agent of the ISA, now senior officer at the Salem PD!"

"I have no knowledge of that name or those titles, sir!"

"What is this place?"

"This is the Castle of the New Order! You're my prisoner!"

"What?"

The unknown man doesn't answer. Instead he activates his power suit by touching a gemstone at the middle of the chest of it. Before John can do anything an energy-bolt hit him in the face and he is knocked out.

When John regain his consciousness he is in a cell, chained to the wall and the man who attacked him earlier is standing in front of him.

"You shall not die!"

"I suppose you'll find some other use for me!"

"True! You shall become one of us!"

"I'm not gonna work for you!"

"This might help you to see things my way!" says the unknown man as he force some strange potion down John's throat.

"If you think that I'm gonna join your side, you're nothing more than..." says John, who suddenly can't remember what he wanted to say.

"Who are you?" says the unknown man.

"I'm John Black!"

"No, you're not!" says the unknown man as he activate a hidden function on his power suit.

John feel a pain in his body as if he had been stabbed by a thousand daggers.

"Who are you?" says the unknown man.

John wants to say his name, but he can't remember it.

"Good. Listen to me! Your name is Zolon, Spellbinder of the New Order!"

"Yes, I am!" says John in a slow confused voice.

Later in a big throne-room the unknown man, now wearing a variant of the Spellbinder's royal robe is talking to a black man also in alternate Spellbinder-robe.

"How does the prisoner respond to the mind-manipulation?" says the second man to the first one.

"He is responding the way we want to! He shall soon have no memory of his old life, master!"

"Where is he from?"

"I'd say that he is from the same world as that stupid boy that Correon told us about before we killed him."

"Seem like a logical truth! He appear to be a strong and skilled warrior. He could be of very good use in our soon-to-come war against the Spellbinders!"


	2. John Black as an evil Spellbinder!

**Rahmun enter the throne-room at the Spellbinder's castle.**

"I have news from Tharius! Men in strange power suits have been seen in the forest to the north!"

"We have no Spellbinders in that area! At least not anymore. There was a third castle up there once, but that was 500 years before I was born."

"Who are up there now then?"

"I don't know! You said that they look similar to Spellbinders, wearing power suits?"

"Yes, their power suits seem more powerful than those that we have and they also wear helmets, but other than that they could be Spellbinders."

"If I didn't know better I would say that they are ancient Spellbinders."

"That's impossible! The ancient Spellbinders died two thousand years ago!"

"I know, but you have to agree that they seem like ancient Spellbinders."

"Yes, but they can't be."

In the castle to the north John Black, now wearing an alternate Spellbinder-robe enter the throne-room.

"You wanted to see me, Grand Master!" says he.

"Yes. Welcome to the New Order!"

"What's the New Order?"

"We are a group of warriors and clerics who are going to make our world pure again!"

"Pure?"

"Exactly! We are the real Spellbinders! We know the secrets that the others have been searching for! We have the power!"

"I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"We have no mission for you at the moment, but you need to learn our way of combat. Xandulo shall train you."

"Aye, sir!"

Later John Black, now wearing an advanced power suit like the one that the man who attacked him when he arrived in the Spellbinder-world was wearing enter a large circle-shaped room.

Another man in a power suit enter from the other side.

"Welcome! I'm Xandulo and I shall train you in the use of a power suit so you'll be ready for combat in the future!"

"This strange armor I'm wearing, what is it?"

"It's a power suit. It's your main weapon for both attack and defense, used to fire energy-bolts at the enemy. It's secondary functions include a force-field that can protect you from an opponent's energy-bolts and a short-range com-link. It is also used to activate flying ships and other Spellbinder-technology."

"I'm ready!"

"Place your hand on the large gemstone on the chest to activate the suit."

John does so and his power suit is activated.

"Now, fire an energy-bolt at me!" says Xandulo as he activate his own power suit.

John who doesn't know how to, just look at Xandulo with a confused look on his face.

"Imagine the energy-bolt in your hand and then use your arm to aim it at me!"

John does as Xandulo tells him and attacks Xandulo with an energy-bolt, but when it's only an inch from Xandulo's arm an orange-coloured force-field appears and it deflects John's attack.

"Perfect! Now I'm going to teach you have to defend."

"I'm ready!"

Xandulo attacks John who fall to the floor as he is hit by the energy-bolt.

"Next time, use the force-field and deflect my attack!"

"How do I do that?"

"Just keep your eyes on the energy-bolt and remove all fear from your mind."

Xandulo attacks John again, but this time John's force-field deflects the attack.

"Good, attack me!"

John attacks Xandulo who get knocked into the wall.

At the Spellbinder's castle Riana and the other Spellbinders have a meeting.

"We need to find out who the strangers who have been seen north of here are!"

"They could be our brothers and sisters!" says a young Spellbinder.

"They could also be our enemies!" says Rahmun.

"Is it possible that they are ancient Spellbinders who are still alive?" says a Spellbinder named Martouq.

"If they really are ancient Spellbinders it seems strange that they are trying to keep their existence unknown to us!"

"I agree!" says s Spellbinder named Aleyra.

"If they are our enemies, we must be ready to fight them!" says a Spellbinder named Pharazio.

"As far as we know their weapons are more advanced, we might not be able to defeat them!" says Tharius.

"We also have only a limited number of power suits, we don't know how many they've got."

"Also we can't use eyestones, since they have eyestones too. They can hear everything." says Rahmun.


	3. Who can save us?

**John Black and a few other Spellbinders of the New Order are in a flying ship on an mission to get information about their enemy's tactical strength.**

"Remember, we're not here to fight this time! Our mission is to get the information we need and return to the castle!" says the Spellbinder in command of the mission.

"We understand, sir!" says John Black.

As the they get close to the regular Spellbinder's castle the Spellbinder in command ( who also fly the ship ) activate the ship's sensor-system.

"No enemy-outposts within sensor-range. We need to get closer, activate the cloak!"

"Yes, sir!" says one of the Spellbinders as she pull a switch. The ship become invisible as a special energy-filed is wrapped around it.

At the same time Riana and Rahmun are having dinner and talking about the war that might come in the near future.

"I hope that these advanced Spellbinders out there are friendly. We wouldn't be able to defend against a large attack from them."

"Yes, they have a major advantage!"

"I want every Spellbinders ready to fight if we have to!"

"I've sent a message to all of our Spellbinders to come back here as soon as possible."

"Good."

Later that day John Black informs the Grand Master of the enemy's tactical status.

"They have no major tactical outpost along the southern border! To break down their defense-force with a single attack should be easy!"

"Perfect, but we need to keep our eyes open for any surprise!"

"Of course, master!"

"We'll attack tonight at sunset! You're in command of attack team no. 3! Take 50 men and take out their eastern defence-force!"

"Yes, master!"

Later that day at sunset a large army of New Order-Spellbinders, every one riding a big black horse are on the way towards the central Spellbinder-castle.

"Show them no mercy, take no prisoners or war-trophies! Kill all of them!" says the Grand Master over the com-system in the power suit.

"Yes, Grand Master!" says each of the 7 team-commanders.

At the Spellbinder's castle Rahmun is watching the sunset from the central-tower when he notice the New Order's army in the distance.

He run down the stairs and into the throne-room. "The other Spellbinders! Their army is on the way! There's almost 3 thousands of them!"

"We have only 45 Spellbinders! We can never defeat an army of that size!" says Riana.

Half an hour later the battle is not going well for Riana and her Spellbinders. Rahmun and Tharius are dead and so are 8 others of her best warriors.

Suddenly there's a huge flash of light in the sky and big silver-coloured aircraft appear above the battlefield. A large door opens on the left side of it and men wearing what looks like some form of power suits begin to fly across the battlefield attacking the New Order's army with powerful energy-bolts.

Soon the New Order's army is defeated and those of the New Order's Spellbinders who are still alive are on their way back home.

When Riana goes up to the leader of the powerful warriors who's saved them from the New Order to thank him she is surprised when she see who he is. It's Paul, now almost 70 years old, but still in great physical shape wearing the final advanced version of the upgraded power suit that Ashka forced his father to build all those years ago.

"Paul, it's you!"

"Yes, we now have the ability to visit your world safely and I'd say we arrived at the right moment!"

"Yes, thank you! I've never seen power suits like those that you and your men are wearing! Where did you get them?"

"They are my design! I based them on the specifications for the power suit that Ashka forced my father to build for her, but these are much more advanced and are much more powerful in battle! They feature an advanced anti-gravitation system for flying, a force-field for defense and the ability to fire very powerful energy-bolts!"

"Again, thank you for your help! Without you and your men we would have been dead now!"

"Always a pleasure to help you, Riana!"

"You and your men are welcome to stay here a while if you want to. I've missed you, Paul."

"And I've missed you too, Riana."

_**The End.**_


End file.
